Conventional techniques used for word processing may have limited functionality with respect to cursor manipulation, particularly for mobile and/or touch input devices. In one example, a user's finger may not provide pinpoint accuracy for repositioning the cursor on a touch screen device. The lack of accuracy in this example may be a result of the user's finger contacting an area of the touch screen device rather than a point on the touch screen device. These and other limitations may adversely affect the accuracy of the cursor manipulation. Consequently, the time needed to manipulate the cursor may be increased, and/or a number of user attempts to manipulate the cursor in a manner desired may be increased, thereby causing user frustration.